


Caught

by Konochuu



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu
Summary: He chuckled nervously. "Um, can I get dressed first?""I'm not asking you to, but okay,"His mouth dropped open as his blush deepened and the tips of his ears turned red too.•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•💚Day 10 + 11 of Ladrien June~ ❤️
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Shower + Photo Stash

Ladybug flung through Adrien's open window and rolled to a stop. Her eyes darted around the room. "Adrien! Come with me, you–"

Her ears picked up the sound of spraying water. She covered her mouth with her hands.

_He's showering…. Adrien… in the.. shower…_

Ladybug shook her head. She had to focus!

Should she knock? She bit her lip. Ladybug took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom door. She raised her fist and was about to knock when she glanced at Adrien's shelf and saw something poking out of the top of his fencing trophy.

She couldn't resist…

Ladybug reached up and grasped whatever was in the trophy. Her hand clenched it and she realized it was some kind of… paper?

She pulled it out and—

Pictures. Of her. Of Ladybug. With heart stickers around the edges.

Her knees turned to noodles and she caught herself on on of the shelves before she fell.

She couldn't bite back grin. She shuffled through the pictures. They were all one's reporters has snapped of her, some of them even taken by Alya and posted to the Ladyblog.

The one at the very back was taken a few weeks ago. She'd done another interview with Alya and taken a few pictures with her.

This one was a simple picture of Ladybug smiling and waving. It had the most heart stickers around it.

She squealed and hopped in place as she held the pictures to her chest.

She looked back at the pictures and then towards Adrien's desk.

He was a fan right? So….

She went to the desk and picked up a pen. She laid down the picture with the most stickers and wrote 'With all my love -Ladybug' on it with a few hearts and a doodle of a ladybug.

She held it up and smiled, then pressed a kiss to it.

The shower knobs squeaked and the water stopped.

"Eep!" She rushed to scoop up the pictures and in the haste to put them back she knocked over the trophy and everything else on the shelf.

She bent down to pick them up, but Adrien hurried out into his room in nothing but a towel.

"L-Ladybug!"

"Uh, h-hello!"

"What're you–" he glanced at the floor and saw all the pictures of her face-up. His face went red. "I – I'm sorry! I just–!"

She stood and waved her arms around wildly. "N-no, it's okay! I–" she closed her eyes and coughed into her fist. "Come with me, Adrien Agreste. An Akuma is after you,"

He blinked and gave an embarrassed smile.

Ladybug forced her gaze to stay on his face and not the dozens of water droplets sliding from his hair down his neck.

He chuckled nervously. "Um, can I get dressed first?"

"I'm not asking you to, but okay,"

His mouth dropped open as his blush deepened and the tips of his ears turned red too.

Ladybug jerked around and scratched at the back of her head, wishing her nails could dig into her scalp so she could focus on something other than how she _just completelyhumiliatedherself_ ** _and_** _Adrien!_

She heard Adrien scuffle towards his drawer and back into the bathroom.

She heard a muffled noise from the bathroom and tilted her head towards it. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but he sounded mortified.

Feeling horrible, Ladybug stuffed the pictures back into the trophy and stacked the other fallen items back onto the shelf.

She hesitated, then pulled the photo she'd signed and placed it gently on Adrien's pillow.

Hopefully it'd be enough to make up for embarrassing him when she brought him home after she and Chat Noir defeated the Akuma.


End file.
